hismario123_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Pencil (show)
The Little Pencil is a series on the Hismario123 Channel. It has 3 seasons and 49 Episodes. The Little Pencil was first shown off in The Hismario123 Show Episode 3. Plot The Episode that is furthest in the past that we know of (Source: The Little Pencil MEGA Episode 1) Is The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 2. The Episode that is the furthest in the future (that we know of) is The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 23. Us fans have come up with 3 different eras of The Little Pencil. The first era is The Smart Group which goes from Episodes 1-7 (not including Episode 4) then Episode 13.5 ft. TheOdd1sOut. There is also the Rogue era which is Rogue One, Rogue Two, Rogue Three and Rogue 4 and also including The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 2. the final era is the era that we know of which is the present era which is from The Little Pencil Episode 8 and up (not including the Rogue series). There have been a couple of voices for The Little Pencil such as in episodes 13.5 and Season 2 Episode 7, there have been TheOdd1sOut. Another character that has come up in the series is ToshJosh. This is where The Little Pencil lived for most of Season 2 Season 1 has more of a 80's style while Season 2 has more dramatic stuff happening such as the guns from the intro and Season 2 Episode 7. There have been a couple of series in The Little Pencil. There are, Pokemon, Rogue, Star Wars, Super Little Pencil Galaxy and The Smart Group. Season 1 is about exploring the world of The Little Pencil and finding out how everything works. They go to space, find Pokemon and create The Smart Group. Season 2 is about The Little Pencil vs him from the past. The Little Pencil doesn't want to kill himself from the past, but he has to. Season 3 is about the aftermaths of everything that has gone on in their universe. The Little Pencil comes down from space, but finds out things that are going on outside of his own reality. Episode List Season 1: Episode 1 - The Pencil Menace (December 22nd, 2016) Episode 2 - The Core Wars (December 26th, 2016) Episode 3 - Sadness has overcome us. (December 26th, 2016) Episode 4 - The New Pencil (December 27th, 2016) Episode 5 - The Beginning of the Smart Group (December 28th, 2016) Episode 6 - GAMING! OVERWATCH! (December 29th, 2016) Episode 7 - The Cores Awaken (January 7th, 2017) Episode 8 - Pokemon Part 1 (January 9th, 2017) Episode 9 - Pokemon Part 2 (January 16th, 2017) Episode 10 - Rogue One (January 23rd, 2017) Episode 11 - Rogue Two (January 30th, 2017) Episode 12 - Rogue Three (February 6th, 2017) Episode 13 - Rogue Four (February 13th, 2017) Episode 13.5 - ft. TheOdd1sOut (March 5th, 2017) Season 2: Episode 1 - Easter Special (April 15th, 2017) Episode 2 - (April 23rd, 2017) Episode 3 - (May 1st, 2017) Episode 4 - (May 6th, 2017) Episode 5 - Mother's Day Special (May 14th, 2017) Episode 6 - Super Little Pencil Galaxy Part 1 (May 20th. 2017) Episode 7 - Super Little Pencil Galaxy Part 2 (May 25th, 2017) Episode 8 - Super Little Pencil Galaxy Part 3 (June 4th, 2017) Episode 9 - Super Little Pencil Galaxy Part 4 (June 11th, 2017) Episode 10 - (August 13th, 2017) Episode 11 -(August 20th, 2017) Episode 12 - A Teary Matter (August 27th, 2017) Episode 13 - Attack Off The Clones (October 15th, 2017) Episode 13.5 - Thanksgiving Special (ft. ItsAlexClark and RushLight Invader) (November 26th, 2017) Episode 14 - Super Little Pencil Galaxy Part 5 (December 3rd, 2017) Episode 15 - (December 10th, 2017) Episode 16 - (December 17th, 2017) Episode 17 - (December 31st, 2017) Episode 18 - The Last Pencil (January 3rd, 2018) Episode 19 - (January 14th, 2018) Episode 20 - ft. Aiteen, Tommy_Z_But_Arty and Johnzo's World (January 21st, 2018) Episode 21 - (January 28th, 2018) Episode 22 - The Final Five Part 1 (February 4th, 2018) Episode 23 - The Final Five Part 2 (February 11th, 2018) Episode 24 - The Final Five Part 3 (February 18th, 2018) Episode 25 - The Final Five Part 4 (February 25th, 2018) Episode 26 - The Finale (March 3rd, 2018) Season 3: Episode 1 - (April 6th, 2019) Episode 2 - (April 14th, 2019) Episode 3 - (April 21st, 2019) Episode 4 - (April 28th, 2019) Episode 5 - (May 5th, 2019) Episode 6 - (May 11th, 2019) Episode 7 - (August 3rd, 2019) Episode 8 - (August 11th, 2019) Episode 9 - The Final Rogue (Not Released)Category:Shows